


Baseball Bat

by MikelaArts



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-09
Updated: 2016-08-09
Packaged: 2018-08-07 15:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7719832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MikelaArts/pseuds/MikelaArts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt from Tumblr: Person A of your OTP hears a noise in the middle of the night and goes downstairs with a baseball bat, managing to hit someone in the dark. Person A turns the light on; they’ve just knocked Person B unconscious by accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baseball Bat

Being the CEO of a major company does have its plus sides. You get to boss people around, make your own ideas come true, be the leader, and you’re rich. It also has its major downsides, though, dealing with any mistakes that are made, endless amounts of paperwork and working long hours. Today was another day that Rhys had to put in an eighteen-hour shift. All because the manufacturing department accidentally added pistol barrels onto the sniper guns. How did they manage to mess that up is beyond him. It took several long hours to call back all the guns and other several long hours fixing the guns before making sure all the equipment was labeled correctly this time around. 

Rhys had finally made it home close to one am. He trudged through up the stairs, heading towards his bed. He shrugged off his work uniform before laying down in nothing but his boxers, not even bothering to unequip his robotic arm. He let out a soft groan before burying himself into his blankets and drifting off to sleep. 

Not even two hours later Rhys was awoken by a loud crash. Usually, he would sleep through something like that but his work had left him on edge. He sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes, wondering if he had just imagined the whole thing. Another crash resonated through the house, shaking him completely awake. Rhys took a deep breath before looking around his room. He slowly stood up and crept towards his dresser, grabbing the baseball bat that was leaning against it. 

Rhys carefully made his way down the stairs, ready to attack anyone that jumped out at him. All he had to do was make it to the door and run. He didn’t have to fight any bandits; they could take everything for all he cared. First, he had to make it past the kitchen and then his living room. He took a deep breath before heading towards the kitchen. His grip on the bat tightened, turning his knuckles milk white as he approached the room. He glanced around the kitchen before stopping in his tracks. There was a figure moving around loudly inside of his pantry, grabbing the contents and tossing them into a bag. 

Rhys crept up behind them, raising the bat over his head. The figure stopped what they were doing and glanced back slightly, just in time to see the bat connect with their head. Rhys hit the fallen figure over the head several more times, making sure they went limp. He let out his breath before using his echo eye to check for any more invaders. After making sure there weren’t any left he turned on the lights, ready to dispose of the bandit. 

Rhys had to stop himself from fainting as the room lit up. There lying lifeless on his ground was his favorite vault hunter, Zer0. Rhys let out a silent scream as he dropped the bat and looked around. What the hell were they doing here? Why would they break into his house? Oh no, were they here to assassinate him? A million questions ran through Rhys’ head, only stopping when he heard a soft groan. He turned around to look at the fallen vault hunter before taking action. He grabbed Zer0 by their arms and dragged them towards the sofa. For someone who was thinner than himself, he sure did weigh a lot. With a lot of struggling and cursing, Rhys managed to get Zer0 onto his couch. 

Their mask was completely busted where Rhys had hit them. The screen was cracked in several places with blood splattering the inside. Rhys let out another small scream before trying to take the mask off to assess the damage. He found small clamps at the back of the helmet and started to undo them. If Zer0 bleed out because of him he would never forgive himself. Before he could undo the last clamp he was knocked back onto the ground. Rhys watched from the floor as Zer0 sat up and quickly fixed the clamps before holding their mask.

“Z-Zer0, I am so sorry, I didn’t mean to- I thought you were- I was trying to patch you up not-“ Rhys began to blabber, stopping when Zer0 held up their hand. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Zer0 stood up. Rhys stood up as well and took a step towards the assassin, looking at their mask again. 

“It is fine, really. / I shouldn’t have come so late. / Did I startle you?” Zer0 tilted their head at him with a question mark on their broken mask. 

“Y-Yeah you did… Do you need some help? There’s blood on the mask, I can fix you up. I’ll keep my eyes closed if you don’t want me to look.” Rhys reached out his hands towards Zer0’s mask, making them step back. They stared at him silently before leaving the room. Rhys let out a small sigh, falling back onto the sofa. Great, he blew it with the coolest vault hunter there was. They were probably going to tell everyone what happened. They’ll target him for hurting their friend, he’ll be hated more than Handsome Jack. Rhys let out another long sigh, he had messed up.

He stood up and headed towards his room. Rhys was shocked to see Zer0 sitting on his bed, holding one of his work ties. Rhys blinked in confusion as Zer0 walked towards him and wrapped the tie around his eyes like a makeshift blindfold. 

“You may help me, Rhys. / No trying to peek at me. / Or I’ll take your eye.” Rhys shivered in fear slightly before nodding at the vault hunter. Zer0 took a step back before unclasping their helmet and setting it off to the side. They stared at the mask wondering if they could trust the man before him. He nodded his head slowly, turning towards Rhys and leading him to the bed. Rhys had a small smile on his face as he took out some gauze and alcohol. 

After a lot of fighting from Zer0’s part, Rhys had finally managed to wrap their injured head. Who would have known the vault hunter would be afraid of something like alcohol? Rhys waited patiently for Zer0 to put back on his helmet before taking off the tie. Zer0’s mask lit up with a “<3” as he sat next to him. Rhys let out a long yawn and laid back.

“Why were you in my house anyways?” Zer0 laid next to him before shrugging.

“I wanted more food. / I didn’t feel like shopping. / So I stole your food.” A “:D” lit up his mask as if the vault hunter didn’t just admit to stealing because he was too lazy to shop. Rhys let out another groan before resting his eyes just for a moment. As if his day couldn’t get any longer.

Zer0 smiled again as Rhys started to snore softly. He carefully tucked him into the bed before heading back downstairs. When Rhys awoke in the morning he had a single rose on his bedside, along with an empty fridge and pantry.

**Author's Note:**

> This is one of many Rhys/Zer0 stories I have in store! I just fell in love with this couple right off the bat, mainly because I played Zer0 in Borderlands 2. I had writers block so the next couple of stories will mainly be prompts from Tumblr.


End file.
